1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing method using an encapsulating resin sheet, its manufacturing device, encapsulating resin sheet using the manufacturing method, and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor device of resin encapsulating type was encapsulated by a transfer molding method.
The transfer molding method is explained as follows:
More specifically, uncured resin such as epoxy molding material mainly containing epoxy resin and filler is heated and melted. Then, the melted resin is cast into a mold by a transfer molding machine, and molded in a high temperature and high pressure state to cure resin. Thereby, a semiconductor chip mounted on a lead frame is encapsulated.
The semiconductor device of resin encapsulating type manufactured by the above method has a good reliability since the semiconductor chip is completely coated with an epoxy resin composition. Also, epoxy resin is precisely molded by the mold, a good appearance of a package can be obtained. For these reasons, almost all the semiconductor devices of resin encapsulating type have recently been manufactured by this method.
In recent years, the enlargement of the package of the semiconductor device of resin encapsulating type has been developed due to the enlargement of the chip in accordance with the high integration of the semiconductor device. On the other hand, there is a strong tendency that the package will be thinned in accordance with the reduction of a mounting space. This tendency is considered to be considerably increased in the future. Also, since the types of the packages are diversified, it will be expected that the manufacture cannot be sufficiently performed b the conventional transfer molding method. Under this circumstances, there has been desired the development of a flexible production system, which is the production of the semiconductor device of resin encapsulating type in many types and small quantities.
In consideration of the above point, there has been proposed a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device of resin encapsulating type using an encapsulating resin sheet.
FIGS. 10A to 10C are views showing an example the manufacturing method using the encapsulating resin sheet, and FIGS. 10A to 10C are cross sectional views each showing a main process.
In FIGS. 10A to 10C, reference numeral 100 is a semiconductor chip; 102: a TAB film; 104: a lead formed on the film 102, and 106: a bump electrode formed on the chip 100.
First, the film 102 is moved such that the chip 100 is placed at the position where encapsulating resin sheets 108a and 108b are opposite to each other (FIG. 10A).
Then, the sheet 108a is moved in a direction shown by an arrow 110 so as to sandwich the chip 100 between the sheets 108a and 108b. The sheets 108a and 108b are 10 heated as being pressed by a mold (not shown) (FIG. 10B). If the pressure and heating are performed to some extent, the sheets 108a and 108b are melted each other, and integrally molded. Thereby, the chip 100 is encapsulated (FIG. 10C).
As compared with the transfer molding method, the above method can satisfy the requirement of enlarging and thinning the packages, and is suitable to the production of the semiconductor device of resin encapsulating type in many types and small quantities.
However, as shown in FIG. 11, air is easily left between the chip 100 and the sheet 108a and between the chip 100 and the sheet 108b when molding. As a result, there is a case that air bubble 112 is formed on a portion close to the chip 100 of the passage 109. If air bubble 112 is formed, adhesive properties between the chip 100 and sheets 108a and 108b is lowered. Moreover, there is a problem that the chip 100 will be corroded by reduction of adhesive properties or air bubble 112 itself.